Can We Survive
by elementeria
Summary: Jack and Kim found themselves in Panem. They make friends with Gale and Katniss who helped them make District 12 their home. Now they need to see if they are strong enough to survive all the challenges that are about to come up.
1. Enter Panem

AN:

This is set right before the start of the 73rd Hunger Games. I had a rough time writing for the prologue to get Kim and Jack into Panem. This chapter is not written in any point view. After this chapter, it will change between Jack and Katniss point view, occasionally I may do another characters point of view. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything Kickin' It or Hunger Games related.

Enter Panem

"Hey guys, wanna grab some falafels?" Jack asked the Wasabi Warriors as they packed their duffels up, having finished up practice.

"No can do, yo," replied Jerry. "Rudy's got me cleaning the locker rooms after the cheese mishap." With a shrug, he headed off towards the locker rooms, Rudy right on his heels.

"I'm meeting Julie to go over our science project." Milton threw his duffle over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Eddie sighed. "Mom's taking me to the orthodontist. I will stop by afterwards." He waved and headed out the dojo.

Jack spun on his heel to face Kim. "Kim?"

Kim nervously giggled. "So just the two of us then?" She asked shyly.

Jack smirked, "Guess so. Shall we?" The two headed over to Falafel Phil's.

_Bzzzz Bzzzzz_

Kim grabbed her phone and read a text from her dad telling her to get home. She let out a frustrated sigh. She was finally getting some alone time with Jack and of course something just had to come up to ruin it!

"Everything ok, Kimmy?"

Putting her phone back into her pocket, she nodded. "My dad said I need to get home. I'm sorry Jack. Rain check?"

"Oh, yeah, no it's ok," Jack replied disappointed. "I'll walk ya home." He stuck the crook of his arm out.

With a smile, Kim looped her arm around Jacks. "Thanks, Jack." He smiled as she snuggled a little closer to him.

A loud rumbling noise grabbed their attention as the ground started to shake and split. "Earthquake!" Kim yelled. Jack pulled her away from the buildings as the trembling grew more intense.

"Jack! Look out!" Kim screamed as a couple of trees came falling down right towards them, their world going black.

Jack sat up rubbing his head, finding himself in the middle of a forest. "Kim?" he called out confused.

"Here," she groaned, looking around. "Where _are_ we?" she stood up staring up at the trees to see the little spots of blue sky. Looking back at her surroundings, she spotted a couple in a small clearing. "Hey!" She yelled out to them.

Hearing Kim yell out, Jack turned his attention to the people in the clearing and started to jog towards them when an arrow flew right in front of him and stuck in the tree next to him. "Woah!" He threw an arm out to stop Kim. They both looked in the direction the arrow came from, just barely seeing a girl about their age raise a finger to her lips and shake her head, before disappearing back into the foliage.

"Who was _that_?" demanded Kim. "Why is she shooting arrows at us? Arrows, Jack! Who shoots arrows?!"

"Whoever the hell you two are, take Katniss' warning, shut up and stay hidden." A male who looked to be a little older came out of nowhere, grabbed the arrow out of the tree.

Jack grabbed the guys arm. "What's going on here?" A second arrow flew by jack, nicking him in the shoulder. Gasping in pain he released the mystery man. "Tell your friend to stop shooting at us!"

The man smirked. "If she pegged you as a threat, you'd be dead before you knew to fear for your life." His eyes flicked back to the couple in the clearing. All the noise had alerted them. He shrunk back into the trees. "Your lives mean nothing to me." He whispered. "But if they mean anything to you, shut up and stay hidden." And with that he disappeared.

"Jack, I don't like this," Kim hugged herself, looking around worried.

Jack had never heard her sound scared before. She was always so confident. The fact that she was scared was making him uneasy. "We'll be ok, Kim. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

A loud noise from the clearing caught their attention. A huge white craft has appeared out of nowhere, the couple screamed as they disappeared into it. Just as fast as the craft had appeared, it had disappeared.

"What just happened?" a freaked out Kim asked.

Jack remained quiet as he watched the female and male approach freakishly quiet, edging along the sides of the each side of the clearing, constantly checking their surroundings. Avoiding the clearing, they met in the middle covered by bushes. The female grabbed her arrows from the male and returned them to her quiver. They seemed to be arguing and kept gesturing in their direction. The female crossed her arms and followed the male towards them. Jack positioned himself in front of Kim as they approached.

"Are you stupid?" The female eyed them both, obviously not liking what they were wearing.

The male shook his head. "Who are you?" he asked calmly, leaning against a tree.

"I'm Jack, this is Kim."

"Gale," the man replied. Glancing over at the female, he cleared his throat.

She shot him a glare before replying. "Katniss."

"Interesting names," Jack replied backing up a little just in case. This Katniss was obviously one not to mess with, and while Gale seemed nice, you can't always take a person at point blank.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Gale. Twelve's going to be crawling with Peacekeepers for the Reaping."

Gale gave a knowing nod. "You two obviously aren't from 12. Look to be from a career district."

"There's no way they would still be alive if that were true." Katniss cut in.

"What would you say then, Catnip?"

"You hear how loud they are. They obviously can't walk quietly through the forest. They obviously aren't starving, so they've been eating and have no weapons. How would they have gotten any game? And they are clean. If they were on the run, Peacekeepers would have caught them long before now." Katniss pointed out, shocked all of that got past Gale.

"Then what district?"

Jack cleared his throat, getting the two hunters attention. "We aren't from a district. We're from Seaford."

"And we would like to be getting back. We have a _karate_ tournament in a couple days," Kim spoke up, stressing the word karate so they knew they could protect themselves if need be. "If you could just point the way, we'll be outta here."

"Seaford? Is that your name for District 4?"

Jack shook his head. "Seaford, California. What's District 4?"

"California?" Katniss asked slowly. "District 4 is the Fishing District."

"Like a wharf?" Kim asked getting annoyed.

Katniss and Gale looked at each other before turning back to them and shaking their heads.

"Are we in California?" Jack asked.

Katniss looked him in the eyes and said, "No. I do not know where this California is. We are in the forests surrounding District 12, the last district of Panem."


	2. Reaping Day

AN: Jack's POV

Reaping Day

It's been a year since Kim and I found ourselves in Panem. Gale and Katniss helped us find an abandoned, run down home in District 12 in what is called The Seam. It's been a rough go, harder for Kim. She made really good friends with Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter. Katniss introduced them when Kim had helped pick strawberries and they sold them to the Undersee's.

I've become great friends with Gale. He's taught me how to shoot a bow and set traps. I'm nowhere near as good at Katniss, but I'm getting there, slowly, _very_ slowly, but improvement is improvement, right? It took a bit, but Katniss finally accepted me and Kim, she even brings us along when she sells her game off at the Hob, that's the black market here at 12, things tend to be a tad bit expensive in the Square, that's where all the town folk live, that own shops.

Kim and I could not believe our eyes when we watched the Hunger Games last year. I could not believe that people sacrificed their children to such a horrid game of survival. This year is the 74th Hunger Games and the Reapings just happen to be today. This will be the first time Kim and I will be entered, Katniss and Gale left us in the forest last year and found us wondering around the day after the Reapings. This will also be Primrose's, Katniss' younger sister, first time. Katniss stricktly forbad her from pulling tesserae. Likewise, this will be Gale's last year, since he turned 18, but he's still worried for all of his siblings.

"Catch!" Kim tossed him some bread as she headed into the back to put her best clothes on.

"Where'd ya get fresh bread?" I asked as I fixed my hair, taking a bite and relishing in the great taste of fresh bread, a nice change from all the stale bread we normally eat.

Kim entered the room in an off-white dress and her hair was braided the way Katniss normally wore her hair. "kat shot some squirrels. You know how much Mr. Mellark loves squirrels!"

They both headed out the door, stuffing the rest of the bread in their mouths.

"Tuck that tail in Little Duck," Katniss said to Prim who quacked in reply. Both girls started laughing. This was the only time that Katniss was truly happy. Her sister was her life. The only other time she ever seemed to come close to this state was when she was out in the forest.

"How you two holding up? Nervous?" She asked.

Kim nodded, looking down. "I'm not ready to die, ya know."

I pulled her closer to me. "I told you I won't let anything happen to you. Jack Brewer does not break promises." Kim smiled shyly. We've grown in a lot of way since we somehow ended up here. Our affections towards each other have also grown and become more obvious to everyone. However, we are still trying to get used to this Panem and the way of life, so we aren't official, yet. I plan to change that, but if she gets called to enter the Games, I will fight tooth and nail to make sure she comes out alive. I will never let anyone or anything hurt _my_ girl!

Katniss held Prim back. "You two go ahead. We're going to see if the Hawthorn's have already left. Come alone Prim." The two sisters held hands as they headed towards Gale's home.

With a deep breath, Kim and I headed to the center of the Square, where a stage had been set up. There was a woman from the Capital watching all the teenagers get into their age groups separated by sex. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, it made me sick. Sitting behind her was Madge's dad, Mayor Undersee, and next to him a drunken man had stumbled into the chair. That was Haymitch, the only victor from District 12. I don't know much about him, just that he's the only one from District 12 to ever make it out of the Games alive. He was to be the mentor for this districts tributes.

Gale caught my attention with a wave. He was already in his group, keeping a close eye on his siblings and mother. "Where' Catnip and Prim?"

"She said that she was going to check to see if you guys had already left, they should be here any minute."

"Good luck," Kim said, waving at Gale and giving me a hug before heading off to join Madge.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Gale replied back.

I turned hearing Katniss snort. She gave Prim a hug and whispered something in her ear. Prim nodded, putting a brave face and standing straighter, headed off towards the other 12 year-old girls up front.

Katniss turned to me and Gale. She have a friendly nod before turning all her attention to Gale. "I go, you take care of Prim. You go, I take care of your family."

Gale nodded. "Always." They hugged and she went to her group.

"You guys always do that?" I asked.

Gale nodded, keeping his eyes on Katniss. "We take care of our own. I'll always do whatever it takes for her." I gave a knowing nod and headed towards my own group. And with that, the Reaping began.

I tuned most of the beginning out. I put a brave front on, but inside, I was scared. I'm 16 and my name is in a drawing to participate in a game where in order to win, you have to kill 23 other kids. Who could possibly be excited about that? Did I want to die? Of course not! Do I want to kill 23 other people in order to stay alive? Most definitely not. "Am I willing to kill in order to stay alive? That was the main question here. If it came down to it, would I be able to kill another human being?

"I VOLUNTEER!" I was pulled out of my thoughts at the scream. I looked towards to voice and was shocked to see Katniss being held back by two Peacekeepers. I was even more shocked to see Gale gather Prim and carry her away as she screamed for her sister.

The Capital woman smiled with excitement. "A volunteer! How brave! Well, come up here, tell us all who are!"

Katniss made her way to the stage and shakily spoke into the microphone. "Katniss Everdeen."

"Katniss Everdeen! I bet that was your sister," Katniss nodded. "Wouldn't want your sister to grab all the glory. Your female tribute is KATNISS EVERDEEN!" The Capital woman clapped excitedly.

It was dead quiet, save for the obnoxious Capital woman. All at once, everyone put the middle three fingers on their lips and lifted them towards Katniss. I did not know the meaning of this, but by the reaction of Katniss, it was special, so I did it as well.

The Capital woman, I believe she had said her name was Effie, but that just sounded weird, so I wasn't sure I heard right, cleared her throat into the mic and started digging into the boys bowl. She pulled out a piece of paper, read it, smiled, then said, "Jack Brewer!"

I heard Kim gasp as I stood there shocked, not moving until another kid from the Seam pushed me forward. I slowly started moving forward until a blond haired boy grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I volunteer!" He yelled out in such a confident voice. I just looked at him in shock as he stepped forward and took the stage.

"Oh my! Two volunteers!" This Capital woman cried. "Everyone wants that glory! And what is your name?"

The boy leaned forward. "Peeta Mellark."

Peeta Mellark, the bakers son. I will never forget him, he save me from having to play the Games. He gave me the chance to make it work with Kim. Now I'll make sure that one of our tributes make it home.

"There you have it all of Panem! Your District 12 tributes are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

**AN: Please leave reviews. Corrections, ideas, likes, dislikes, anything, the only way to become better is by getting feedback. Thank you.**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

**Katniss POV**

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't! Prim's name got pulled! There was no way I could let my sister play the games; she's too innocent, she wouldn't survive the initial blood bath! Granted, I didn't stand much of a chance either, especially with the Careers, but I'd fight like hell to make it back to Primrose!

But, but my bad luck did not end there. Nope. Peeta had to step up and volunteer for Jack! Sure, I didn't want Jack to go to the Games either, we've become friends, not close friends or anything, but I could tolerate him hanging around. But Peeta, well Peeta was just not made for the Games! I owe him my life, how the hell was I supposed to pay him back while fighting to get back home to Prim?! What a nice sick twist fate had thrown my way!

Effie Trinket was pushing me and Peeta off the stage to go to our waiting rooms. This was where we would say our goodbyes to family and friends. Final goodbyes most likely. Chances were, the only way we would return was in a wooden box. Did I like that? Hell no! I'm not stupid, death is not something I, or anyone I know, would welcome with open arms. Was I ok with it? Yes, yes I was. Why, you may be asking? Simple. It's better me than my sister. Prim was destined for great things, and by me taking her place, she would get the chance to become the great healer I knew she was capable of becoming. I was destined to protect Prim, and with my sacrifice, she would grow into an amazing healer and save hundreds if not thousands of people; and if I was able to undermine Snow at the same time…well that just makes it a win-win situation.

"Katniss! You can't go!" Prim crashed into me as I wrapped my arms around her. I knew I didn't have much time and pulled myself together. I could not lose it in front of her. I had to be brave for her. Kneeling on the ground, I looked into my little sisters eyes.

"Listen to me, Prim. I need you to be strong for me ok?" Prim nodded slowly. I wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek. "Gale will be bringing game for you, he will help you." I wiped another tear away, I wanted, no – needed, her to be strong. "You keep helping mom with healing, alright?" She closed her eyes and nodded. "Let me hear you say it, Little Duck."

She gave a weak smile at the sound of her nickname before putting her brave face back on. "I will Katniss, but, you have to promise to do whatever it takes to win and come back home to me…alive."

The serious tone of her voice shocked me. I had only heard her use this tone a handful of times and it was always when she was in healer mood and making sure the patients would follow orders. "Don't worry, Prim. When have I ever let you down?"

A Peacekeeper barged in. "Let's go, time's up."

"Promise me, Katniss!" Prim demanded as the Peacekeeper led her away, the door slamming shut. I sat back down, leaning against the wall. I didn't have the heart to make a promise I wasn't sure I could keep. Let's face it, if, and that's a big _if_, I survived the initial blood bath, the Careers would have me, and all other survivors, hunted down in a day or two. This is what they were bred for. They lived for the Games, they lived to kill and claim the glory and riches of being a Victor. There was just no defeating the Careers, and with Haymitch being the drunk that he was, I doubt that he will be sobered long enough to let me or Peeta know how he managed to get out of alive. How he had defeated the Careers. Now that is some information that I could definitely use!

The door slowly creaked open and I was surprised to see Mr. Mellark standing there with a small bag. I could tell by his face that he was having conflicted feelings. I couldn't blame him. His son was entering the Hunger Games, and in order for me to return, his son would have to die. Whether Peeta made it back alive or not, I was one of the reasons his son's life was in danger to begin with. I was the potential predator to the potential prey, Peeta. Not that I could ever bring myself to kill him, if I could chance a win out of this, hopefully someone else would kill Peeta, I don't believe I could bring myself to kill the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that had once save my life and by saving my life, he had saved Prim's.

"Katniss," he said calmly, "I will ma-"

"He's coming home," I interrupt in a sudden decision making moment.

He gave me a questioning look. "Peeta." I clarified. "He will make it home, I will make sure of it."

I was surprised to see Mr. Mellark shaking his head. At a time like this, I would imagine that a parent would be grateful that another was willing to protect their child during the Games to make sure they made it home. "Listen to me, Katniss," he approached me. "My boy can handle himself, you don't worry about him. You concentrate on yourself out there. Peeta has already made up his mind; don't be so foolish to do the same. You have survived this long pretty much on your own, you are smarter than that." I just stared at him. What exactly did he mean about Peeta already making up his mind? "Take these cookies," Mr. Mellark handed me the bag of cookies, bringing me out of my thoughts. The smell of freshly bake cookies had to be the best smell in the world. My stomach gave a low rumble in reply to smell. "I made them myself this morning. I will make sure that your family gets bread. Good luck to you, Katniss." With a weak smile he left.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking a small bite out of one of the cookies before hiding them away.

I looked up startled as the door flew open. "Katniss!" Kim greeted with a smile, Jack coming in right behind her, quickly closing the door.

"Hey guys, you to seem….happy." Obviously I have missed something. This was anything but a happy day, at least for me.

Jack looked around before handing me a pin with a mockingjay on it. "What is this for?" I asked, running a finger over the cool bronze surface.

Jack smirked, "For you to wear. I've heard that you can wear something from your district as token."

Kim shared a smile with Jack before receiving a nod. "We have a plan, Kat." Kim smiled, taking the pin and putting it on my dress, before pulling me into a hug. Now, me, most defiantly _not_ a hugger, however, considering the circumstances, I let it slid. This might be one of the last hugs I ever receive, depending on this so called planned and how well that worked out in the arena.

"What are you talking about?" I asked skeptically. They haven't lived here long enough to really know anything the Hunger Games.

"You don't like the way President Snow runs Panem, well neither do we." Jack explained. "We've been working on a plan, and you and Peeta are the perfect two to make sure it all gets running correctly."

I shook my head. "First, you really have to watch what you say, there are ears and eyes _everywhere_, never assume you are safe from Snow." If there was one thing I have learned from my 16 years, it was when someone disappeared unexplained; it was most likely Snow's doing. Ironically, all the people that just happened to disappear were always people who were against Snow and the Capital. Doesn't take a genius to put that together. "Second, neither of you know Peeta or the type of man he is. Have you even spoken with him about this?" Peeta had saved my life, there was no way I was going to allow him to be used as a pawn, especially if he didn't even know about it! "And lastly, how could have possibly have had enough time to devise a plan, especially without having hardly any to no knowledge of the ways of Panem, or more importantly, the Capital?" There was no way that they could have made a working plan without known the ins and outs of Panem and the Capital! They haven't been here long enough. Hell, I haven't even been around long enough to have the full information needed to devise such a plan.

Jack's face turned serious. "Peeta saved me from having to go to the Games. I owe him a safe return, and after speaking with Gale while waiting to speak with you guys, we found the best plan." I shook my head, they just came up with this plan no more than 5 minutes ago?! Granted Gale knew a lot about Panem, but he had never left District 12. He is a great hunter and knows a lot about survival, but he doesn't have the knowledge needed to take down Snow and his Peacekeepers.

"Come on, Kat," Kim cut in. "You trust us don't you?" Kim paused, continuing after realizing I was not going to answer. "Scratch that, even if you don't trust us, what else have you got to lose?"

Well, she did have a point there, no matter how much I'd hate to admit it. There really wasn't anything I could lose. I was already entering a very deadly game that was taking everything away from me and I haven't even stepped foot into the arena yet!

"Your part is simple," Jack said, speaking fast as the door started to open. He did something I most defiantly was not expecting, he hugged me close. "Make sure you both make it home, no matter what. We'll take care of the rest here." He whispered into my ear as the Peacekeeper started forcing them away.

There was a loud scuffle outside as Gale forced his way in before I could even process everything that Jack and Kim had said. "Catnip!" Gale ran up to me, looking me in the eye. "Remember one thing, they have to have a Victor." Gale looked back as a Peacekeeper grabbed him and started pulling him away. "You are a hunter, Katniss, a hunter. You, out of all of us, can do this." Another Peacekeeper came and grabbed the other side of Gale, dragging him out. "Don't forget, Catnip! Don't forget!"

And with that, I was left alone, waiting to be taken to the train. I was about to begin a game where I literally would have to fight and kill in order to not only win, but to survive, and the only thoughts going through my head were the words of Jack and the words of Gale. _Make sure you both make it home._ Yeah, cause that was going to be easy, seeing how there could only be one victor. _They have to a Victor._ Well, thanks for stating the obvious there, Gale. That was the problem though, they had to have **a** victor, not victors. _You're a hunter._ That I am, but hunting humans, not the same as hunting game. Ironically, same basics for survival, given the circumstance. _No matter what._ That was the kicker, how the hell was I going to get us both home? This Game just got more complicated.

**AN: Please review **


	4. Beginnings of an Army

**Beginnings of an Army**

**Jack POV**

As soon as the Peacekeeper shut door, Gale had appeared. He gave me a look that conveyed his question. I gave a single nod; I had told Katniss what she had to do, although she appear to think it was going to work. If anyone could convince her, it would be Gale or Prim, but if we had included Prim in this, Katniss would have killed all of us.

Kim and I were roughly pushed aside as Gale tried to force his way in to see Katniss. He had wanted to speak to Peeta first and now it was right about time for the tributes to be heading to the train. The Peacekeeper trying to hold Gale back had been one assigned to District 12 for a while, he had learned the same lesson I had, there was no stopping a determined Gale Hawthorn.

"Two minutes, Hawthorn, that's it!" Peacekeeper let him go.

"Fine," Gale charged through the door.

Shooting us a challenging glare, the Peacekeeper pointed towards the exit. "Get out of here now." Draping my arm over Kim's shoulders, I pulled her closer to me and walked out into District 12, waiting near the building for Gale. As long as Katniss was able to find a way to bring both Peeta and herself home, then the Capital would have no idea what would hit them. Without both Peeta and Katniss, there was no telling how the plan would work out. Though, to be honest, there was no telling how the plan would work even if Katniss did bring them both home. And then of course, there is the other fall out where they would both die during the games, then the plan may or may not work. I hated variables!

I shook my head. I didn't have time to think on that, which was out of my hands. I had a tough enough job to do here. While Katniss and Peeta would be fighting stay alive in the arena, we would be building an army, an army of rebels. Hopefully. You wouldn't think that it would be too hard, seeing how pretty much hated the way Panem was, but that just wasn't the case.

President Snow had put fear into everyone. Of course I have heard of all the disappearances, and I will always remember the couple that was taken away in that hovercraft when I first found myself in this world. But if there's one thing I have learned in life, it's if you don't stand up at some point and say enough is enough, nothing will ever get better.

It's times like this that I really miss Seaford and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors. They would join me in any fight; they would have my back no matter what may come up. At least he still had Kim. She was tough, and she could fight. She would never let him down. She would keep him focused. But, like himself, Kim had only been here for a year, and we arrived out of nowhere, so as you can imagine, people are a bit suspicious and slow to welcome us, even now. That's where having Gale one our side would hopefully help.

District 12 knew Gale. More importantly, District 12 trusted Gale, or at least the majority did. If anyone could get these people riled to the cause, it'd be Gale. That only leaves the other districts. We can't leave District 12, and messages from district to district was strictly forbidden.

Kim tugged on my shirt, ripping me away from my thoughts. "Here comes Gale," she whispered. I waved him down and he remained silent until Katniss disappeared into the train.

"Meet me in the Hob in 15," he said all business. "I need to check on Prim."

"Why the Hob?" Kim asked. Peacekeepers liked to go to the Hob for Ripper's liquor.

"Think about it, we need people, where do most of those people gather?" Gale headed off towards the Seam. "15," he called over his shoulder, jogging to catch up to a crying Prim.

Kim and I watching him disappear and the crowd thin out. Peacekeepers starting paying closer attention to us, I nudged Kim who immediately noticed what was going on. "You think she can do it? Make it out alive?" She asked as we headed towards the Hob.

I sighed softly. That was a very tough question. There were so many unknown variables, there were those annoying variables again. I know Katniss and what she's capable of, but without knowing the other tributes or the type of arena or obstacles, her talents could quickly become obsolete. See why I hate variables? There was no need to worry Kimmie though. "Out of all of us, she has the greatest chance."

The Hob was slowly filling up. Most of the people were more somber than usual, not that I could blame them. One of the only two hunters had just been loaded onto a train. Meat in the Hob just went up. These were the people Gale wanted to get first. With little thought, it made sense. Most rebels rose from those being oppressed. Who were the most oppressed people of District 12? Those from the Seam. Where did the people of the Seam go for supplies? The Hob. Who were they most likely to listen to and follow? You got it, the Hob!

"Jack! Kim!" Gale approached us. "You two need to remember that this was Reaping Day. Going around being happy, especially here where Katniss is one of the main reasons they all can survive, is going to hurt our recruiting. Play it down a little. Nothing is guaranteed here and nothing is guaranteed in the arena."

Kim withdrew into herself, immediately taking on the depressed appearance. "You said Katniss could do this," I said softly.

"And she can," he replied, looking around. "But anything, and I mean _anything_, can happen in that arena. Now come on, we got work to do."

I grabbed Kim's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as we followed Gale. "How are we gonna get people on board?" Kim asked.

Gale shrugged. "Play on their emotions. Get them riled up. Get all the hostile feelings for Snow and the Capital to the front. Get them interested in fighting back. Make them believe that the payoff is greater than the risks. And if we can't get them on board, we would have at least planted the seed. Eventually that seed will take root and grow." He stopped in the middle of the Hob. "We have to be fast. Got to be done and out of here before the Peacekeepers are done with clean-up." He put two fingers to his lips and gave a loud, high pitched whistle.

"Let's gather everyone up," I tell Kim, going in opposite directions, a crowd gathering around Gale. I pulled Kim next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder, we took up a spot towards the back to let Gale do his thing.

"When will enough be enough?" He asked the crowd. "Today the Capital almost took away a 12 year-old, and not just any 12 year-old, but Primrose Everdeen, one of the only two healers we have. But she was saved by her sister, Katniss. We all know Katniss. One of the only two hunters we have. She saved her sister this year, so she can go on and save more lives. But who's to say the Capital won't take Prim or one your children, grandchildren, next year! Or the following year! This won't stop until the Hunger Games stop!" The crowd nodded their heads, some cheering in agreement.

"Who's help us more, the Capital or the Everdeens?"

"Everdeens!"

"Who looks out for us, the Capital or us?"

"Us!"

"We don't need the Capital, we can look out for ourselves, and we can survive on our own!" More cheers, mixed with some doubt and shouts of a District 13. That was a new one for me. I turned to Kim, "You know anything about a District 13?" I whispered.

She shook her head, "I thought there were only 12," she whispered back.

Gale raised his hand and the crowd quieted. "Jack! Kim! Come on up!" I started to feel a little uneasy as everyone turned to stare at us. I had no idea where this was going. Kim and I nervously walked forward and stood next to Gale.

"I know how you feel," Gale continued. "I felt the same way when I found them. I'm here to tell you, after spending a year with them, you can trust them. You can believe them. They will help make sure that what happened to 13, will _not_ happen here! They are fighters! Warriors!" Gale turned to us. "Show them," he whispered. I gave him a questioning look. "The fancy fighting you two do."

"You've seen us sparring?" Kim asked. We have taken up sparring in a little clearing near a lake we had found in the woods.

Gale laughed, "We've watched you a few times. If we don't want you knowing we are in the forest, you won't. We're good hunters for a reason. Now show them."

Well that was news to me; apparently Gale had more to this plan than he had even let us know. With a shrug to Kim, I took up a fighting stance, Kim doing the same opposite me. Kim attacked first with a flying round house kick, which I easily blocked and countered with a sweep timed with her landing. She rolled away, picking up a piece of stray wood that was lying around. She attacked quick and precise, the wood quickly bruising my arms with each block until the perfect swing came and I was able to break the piece of wood, grab a hold of Kim's arm and flip her.

Our sparring match continued, our moves getting faster the more heated our match became. I would occasionally hear a gasp here and there from the crowd as one of us did a particularly difficult move. It felt great; it was like being in a tournament again. It made me feel alive. I finally saw an opening in Kim's defense and took it, sending a swift kick to her chest, knocking the wind out of her, our sparring match brought to an end. The crowd of people was staring at us in awe. It was still strange to me that these people knew nothing of karate, an art I have dedicated my life to.

"You see!" Gale spoke as I gave Kim a hand. "We have no reason to fear the same fate as 13!" The crowd cheered. "Let's help get our tributes home and then fight for our freedom!" Once again the crowd cheered as Gale led us away.

As we exited the Hob, the sounds of the cheers disappeared. Looking around, I saw that the Peacekeepers were almost done and a good majority were already back at their usual post. "Let's check my traps before the mandatory viewing of the Reapings."

Remaining silent, we slipped past the fence that was off again now that the train was well on its way to the Capital. Gale and I grabbed our bows, Kim her throwing daggers. She had gotten them about a month after we arrived. It was her first purchase from the Hob and far from her last.

"We're going to have to get the other Districts with us," I said, checking the restraint on my bow.

"Leave that Katniss," he replied, pulling his quiver over his shoulder.

"How do you expect Kat to get to the other Districts?" Kim asked, flicking her wrist, practicing the movement for her daggers.

Gale shook his head laughing. "If I know my Catnip, she'll do something during the games that she feels is the only right thing to do. That action will inadvertently offend the Snow and undermine the rule of the Capital. That same act will push the Districts to their break and they will start thinking. She doesn't know the power she has on people. One of her strongest strengths and biggest weakness." He gave a soft smile heading down a game trail. "And the Capital and Snow have no idea their greatest threat is on the way."

"You don't think that's putting a lot on her?" Kim asked.

"It's Catnip's job, she either succeeds or she doesn't. Either way, it's time we brought an end to Snow and the Capital."

I remained quiet. I hadn't expected that to come from him. Everything that I have seen of him and Katniss, I had always assumed they were more than just friends. Maybe this was his way of coping, I'm not sure. I don't know Katniss as well as Gale does, but she had to focus on keeping her and Peeta alive and find a way to get them both back to District 12. Now Gale also expected her to somehow find a way to unite all the Districts and she didn't even know she needed to do it. Would Kim be able to do it if the roles had been reversed? Would I be acting like Gale if Kim had been the one to go? But there was something else weighing heavy on mind. District 13.

"Hey Gale," I called. "What's District 13? I thought there were only 12."

Gale stopped, turning to face us. "District 13 no longer exists. They rose up and rebelled against the Capital. In response to the rebellion, the Capital dropped bombs on District 13, completely destroying it and killing all inhabitants. In order to keep the remaining 12 districts from rebelling, the Capital created the Hunger Games, to show that no one can defeat the Capital. Each Hunger Games is a reminder of what happened during the rebellion."

Well that was comforting. That would have been nice to know before the devising of the plan. "What's to stop that from happening again?" I asked.

"We'll have the other Districts support."

"And if we don't?"

Gale was quiet for a moment. "Things will get interesting." He turned back around and started back towards his traps.

Well that was reassuring. I didn't want Kim to be in danger, but for the first time since we arrived, I knew why we were brought here. We were here to help free the people of Panem. We were here to end the Hunger Games.

**AN: Please review **


	5. What's a Girl to Believe?

**What's a Girl to Believe?**

**Kim's POV**

Putting the end to a so called game sounds pretty easy right? All you should have to do is say, "That's it! Games over!" Or something to that effect. Simple right? Well, how the hell are you supposes to end a game where innocent people, and not just any old person, but children, die just so the government can prove a point? To constantly remind people of a war that this District 13 lost by trying to rise up against the government for what they believe was right, for was _is_ right. What happened in this world? What happened to Panem? What turned their government turn to tyrant rulers who use fear as a way of controlling their citizens? It's just so crazy to me. If you are in one district, you only have communication with those in that district. It reminds me of the concentration camps in Germany and Poland during World War II when the Nazis where trying to take over the world, and the concentration camps that the Asians were forced to live in during the Vietnam War in America. Fighting the war caused that stop, the only difference between this and those; we don't really have an army behind us.

I've been living in this world for just over a year now. I've grown so much closer to Jack, we've really have to rely on each other through all of this. It's just so different. I had no problem making friends in Seaford, but here, I'm a total outcast. I have met Madge Undersee, she is totally like me. Reminds me of home, of cheerleading, and all my friends. I was shocked to find out that she was friends with Katniss who is a complete shell. She was so hard to get to know and even now, I don't truly know her. Although Gale tells me that she must at least tolerate me, otherwise she would have apparently shoot an arrow through my eye. After seeing all her kills, I'd believe it. I know she will do great in the Games, I just don't know if she can make it out alive, and that's what scares me.

For our plan to work to join the districts, without actually communicating, is to show them that they can be defeated. By having two Victors instead of one, is a defeat against the Capital. What we are hoping to accomplish with that, is instilling doubt against the government and hope that it can in fact be changed. There a few issues with this however. The first, and most important, getting _two_ victors out, and not just only two, but Katniss and Peeta, for a couple reasons (1. Katniss is our friend, so obviously we want her back. 2. They are both from District 12, the poorest district of them all, always a for sure to lose. If District 12 can win, that says a lot in itself.) Secondly, we have to somehow make sure that however Katniss pulls this miracle off, it will also cause a chain reaction for the Districts to get mad enough and fed up enough to finally strike back. And lastly, finding a way to organize all the Districts of Panem to form one army to take the Snow and the Capital down. Assuming we can achieve that and get out of all it alive, then maybe, just maybe, Jack and I will find ourselves back in Seaford and wake up thinking that was just one insane dream. A girl can hope right?

Anyways, enough of my tangents. The Tribute Parade was aired last night. Granted, I have not seen any Tribute Parades before, but there was one thing that really caught my eye, and if what I hear is right, may be the start of a great way for Katniss to start to get the people of Panem rooting for her and Peeta. The act was simple, so simple that if we were back in my world, no one would have thought a thing about it; but here, in Panem, it's huge. Peeta and Katniss came out holding hands! Simple, right? I know! But it shows that they are in this as a team. The costumes that they were wearing were amazing! Really helped draw the audience's attention. I think it is a safe beat to say that there will be a lot of people rooting for District 12, or so I desperately hope. Again, not too clear on how the whole Games work, but Gale says the more investors they have, the more money they have, the more money they have, the more parachutes they get in the Games. This parachutes give the tributes items to give them an edge or advantage in the arena. It can all get a bit confusing to a newbie such as myself. Jack seems to be following it all better, but he tends to get things a bit faster than most, that's my black belt bad boy!

"Earth to Kim!" Jack called into my ear, play shoving my shoulder. I snap out of my thoughts, brought back to the issue on hand. We are currently sitting in a tree (I know, me, Kim Crawford, sitting in a tree with throwing knives trying, and failing I might add, to track game! Who'da thought it?!)

"Best watch yourself, Brewer, or one of this knives might find a new home a little too close for comfort," I said, smirking as I tossed one in the air, caught and faked throw it at Jack, laughing as he flinched backwards enough to fall out of his tree.

"SSHH! You'll scare the game," Gale scolded, in the tree across from mine.

"I thought we were out here to discuss how we're suppose to take our Peacekeepers down once Katniss and Peeta make it back," I replied, climbing down to help Jack who was dusting some dirt of his pants and checking his bow for damage.

Gale visibly clenched his fists. It was no secret that he was pissed when he saw Katniss and Peeta holding hands when they rode in on the carriage. I get that he likes her and all, but we specifically told her to do whatever it takes to get them _both_ home alive. What better way to do that than to play on peoples heart strings, make them think they are team, or something more. If it gets them sponsors, isn't that what we were trying to do in the first place?

"There's no way we can count on them both coming home," Gale said evenly. "Katniss will make it, she has all the survival training that will get her through the ordeal, but let's face it, Peeta doesn't really have any skills that will help out. He's just a bakers son, baking bread isn't going to help in the arena. He's not like Katniss, she knows how to kill, she knows how to hunt, she knows how to disable her prey, and that's all those other kids are, her prey." He leaned back for moment, looking like he was a little bit relaxed. "We can only count on Katniss right now. She will make it back."

I looked over at Jack who was shaking his head. That was not our plan. We can't get off our plan just because Gale was getting jealous and butt hurt over his hunting partner doing what she felt she needed to do to get out of the arena alive. We told her to get them both home, and if there is one thing I know about Katniss, she gets the job done…no matter what. She'll survive, but more importantly, she'll make sure that they both survive. The boys may not have noticed, but when she saw Peeta step up, it was easy for any girl to see, she has feelings for the boy, even if she doesn't truly realize it yet herself, but they are definitely there.

I grabbed Jack's hand and starting walking towards Gales' traps, better to let him believe what he wanted to at the moment, didn't see the point to start yet another argument. We needed his head ready to fight when the time was right, although, if…no, _when_, Peeta and Katniss made it back to District 12, I'm really not sure if Gale will be one we can trust to act for the better of the plan or just to get "his Catnip" all to himself. He may not know this yet, and although I have not been in anything close to this, I do know that once someone goes off to war, and that's pretty much what these games are, they never return the same. I'm willing to bet that the Katniss he once knew, will not be the same Katniss that returns.

Jack grabbed both my shoulders and turned me to face him once we were far enough away from Gale. "You doing alright?"

I paused for a moment, leaning into Jacks' chest. He had gotten muscular since taking up the bow and arrow, though some of his karate moves have been lacking the same luster they once did. I sighed deeply. "I don't know, Jack." I peered up at him, his arms wrapping around me. "Gale is so focused on Kat and Kat alone. I want her to come home too, but I don't want to just give up on Peeta. He may not be the hunter that Kat is, but I don't think he's worthless either. Everyone has talent, no matter how apparent or hidden it is. Who knows, his hidden talent may be the one thing that saves him and Kat in the end."

Jack kissed the top of my head making me blush. There wasn't anything in this world that I wanted more than to be Jack's girl…officially, except being back in Seaford. We just fit so well together. But I know that now is not the time for it, no matter how much I may want it.

"Relax, Kimmy. Katniss can do this. She has great hunting skills. She'll do her part. But right now, we have to focus on our part. We gotta make sure that we can somehow raise enough money to send to Haymitch for supplies Katniss and Peeta may need, and we gotta get this District riled up for the impending war. We gotta do this, Kim. You know it's the right thing to do."

I backed away from Jack to lean against a tree. "You do realize that means that we will have to kill people. It's war Jack, not a sparring contest or taking down some random criminal where you just have to disable them long enough for the cops to come. We will be killing people." I shook my head, crossing my arms. "I'm no hunter, Jack. I'm no Katniss or Gale, or even a Panem citizen. I've never killed anyone, I've rarely even hurt anyone while sparring. How do you expect me to kill people that I don't even know, in a world I never knew existed?"

Jack put two hands on either side of my head against the tree, trapping me there moving closer to me. "You don't need to be hunter, you don't need to be Katniss, and you don't need to be a citizen of Panem to know that this type of world needs to be fixed. You don't want to kill Kim, I get that. You think I do? The only reason I would kill anyone is if they posed any threat to one the one person that means everything to me, that's my life, that's you. You are my strength Kim, you are my reason for going on and protecting those that need it. What if it was you in the arena? You have any idea what I'd be doing right now?"

I ran my hands over Jack's cheeks; his eyes were full of worry but were also very serious. "I will always be with, Jack. I will always be on your side; I will always do whatever I can to help you. I just don't know if I am capable of killing." I broke eye contact, looking down at my feet. I know this needs to end, I know Snow needs to be removed, and I know from all my history lessons that war is the one thing that seems to fix all that, no matter how messed up that sounds. But can I do it?

All of sudden I felt lips on mine and Jack's arms circling around me. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. This was what was right. This was what gave me strength. All too soon Jack pulled away.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Jack."

"Then trust that this is right." I slowly nodded

"I'll follow you to the end, Jack, to the end."

Jack gave me his award winning smile. "Let's go collect Gale, we got a mandatory viewing of the Tribute ratings."

We headed back up the trail, gameless. I know I would follow Jack to the end, he's the only one I ever would. I believe in Kat and I believe in Peeta. I'm nervous about Gale, I'm nervous about war, I'm nervous about killing. But I'm scared to death to lose Jack and I'm scared to death to die in a war that even if Jack believes is the reason we are here, I'm not too sure it is. What if this is the reality and Seaford is just a figment of our imaginations. A figment that was so nice and such a luxurious escape from this Panem reality, we actually believed in it so much that it was real? What if Jack and I really are from a different District?

Now it sounds like I'm losing my mind, I know. But what if?

**AN: Reviews always welcome **** Have a great night!**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

**Katniss POV**

It's hard to enter a death game with any other strategy but to come out of it alive. It's even harder to enter a game of death and to try to make sure that someone else makes it out alive with you. Especially someone that you owe your life to. But we've been told to join forces, that it gives us a better chance to take the Careers down, but in reality, the only thing that joining forces will do is turn us against each other and lead to the eventual death of the very same people that we relied on to stay alive in the beginning. I don't see how that would be helpful; it'd be like killing a friend. Stabbing them in the back…literally.

I never really thought too much about the other tributes. I didn't see a point to it. They would either kill me or I would kill them, but I knew that no matter what, someone was going to die by the hand of the other. I also knew that by the end of the Games, I would have killed at least one human being. It was inevitable. I had Prim to get back to, to take care of, and to protect. I had Gale who needed help bringing in game for his family, my family, and to sell at the Hob for other items our families needed. He couldn't support two families; it was hard enough for him to support one.

It's not easy for me to make friends. It's just not programmed into my being, I guess. Somehow though, Jack and Kim had fought through my barriers and caused me to break. I needed to get back to them as well. Help them figure out where they are supposed to be and how to get them there. I still don't understand that day they just appeared. But it wasn't just that. I wanted to believe in their plan, I wanted it to work, I wanted it to destroy the Capital and Snow and these Games! I wanted to prove that their plan would work. And for that, I needed to get me and Peeta out of this alive.

Seems easy? Yea, no, it's not. Especially while we were watching the announcement of scores. It was the first time I really put thought into my fellow tributes. They were a force to be reckoned with, and a force that would in no way go down easy. But when I saw that I had an 11, the highest score out of all tributes, I felt something deep inside that I hadn't felt since my father was killed, I felt hope. I know sounds cheesy right? But it's true. I finally felt like it was something I could do, I could get out and I could get my Peeta out with me. Bring him home to his family where he belongs. The only problem was I still did not have a plan on how to make that happen. Lucky for me, Peeta provided a perfect one during the interviews.

The last thing I ever wanted to do, was to make Peeta into a pawn for the sack of some rebellion that was really against our odds of even starting, but I never wanted to play with his feelings are make him believe something was real when it wasn't. Even more so, I never, NEVER, wanted to allow myself and my heart freely feel what I have been trying so hard to keep hidden deep down. I knew what I had to do before even speaking with Haymitch, before we even got back to our floor at the Capital. In order for me to make sure that Peeta would get out alive and for him to not get his hopes up for something I knew I could never truly return, I had to fight my true feelings. My walls had to thicken. My heart had to harden. It was for the sake of our lives. It was the right thing to do, it had to be. Even if my heart and mind said otherwise. I know I love Peeta, I always have. He saved me. And now I had to save him, by making him and the Capital and all the Districts believe in this love story to get everyone on our side. To spark the rebellion and put the plan in action. To take down the government, I couldn't let something like love get in my way. Nothing would get in my way, except one thing, and I was currently standing in the clear tube shaking with fear as Cinna disappeared and I got my first look at the arena.

You'll never believe how slow 60 seconds goes by when your life hangs in the balance. That 60 seconds feels like an eternity. Everything seems to go by extra slow, everything is dead quiet. I know what Haymitch said, don't enter the blood bath, head for high ground and water. One problem though Haymitch, that meant no supplies, and no supplies meant game over. I had to get something and that's when I spotted the bow and arrows. I knew they were for me, but I also saw how they were positioned, I didn't stand a chance of beating the Careers to it and still retreating to the cover of the trees.

Three…Two…One…and just like that, everyone is running for the supplies, a few charging into the woods. Where am I? Still standing on my podium like an idiot. I should be running, I know it, but apparently my legs don't. Finally something orange catches my attention. A backpack. Close enough to grab and still get into the coverage of the trees, and with that I make my beeline.

It was a struggle, a kid died, but I did get the pack, and thanks to District 2 and my quick reflexes, a knife as well. I had ran far enough into the trees where I felt comfortable in my surroundings, well as comfortable as one can feel when surrounded by people who wanted to kill you. I had made my camp in the a tree, perfect position to stay hidden, but could still keep watch, just in case those Career's came lurking about at night.

I had no idea where Peeta was. I had no idea if Peeta was even still alive. I was supposed to keep an eye on him, I was suppose to stay with him. That was the plan, the game had just started and I had already thrown off the plan! Great beginning, Katniss, great beginning.

With a frustrated sigh, I rummage through my pack, taking the sleeping bag out, it was quickly getting chilly, and the sky was getting darker a lot faster than normal, the Game Keepers playing with Mother Nature, as usual. This would be the time I would find out about Peeta, the symbol in the sky came on and all the dead tributes. I was flooded with relief when Peeta's face did not appear. I may have lost him in the havoc of the blood bath, but I would find him. I would. And I would get him out. No matter what.

**AN: Shorter than my normal chapters, I apologize. But anyone who has read or even seen the Hunger Games, pretty much knows what happens during her time in the Arena. I don't see the point in rewriting that, unless you really want it. I won't be changing much about the progress of the Games, I will be focusing more on the people of Panem's reactions to the Games and how the rebellion grows, which Jack and Kim are leading forces for the rebellion. Be advised, when I'm going with a Katniss POV, the chapter will typically be smaller, just because everyone knows her story. I will, however, be diving pretty deeply into her relationship Rue, which I personally feel the movie did a real disservice to. As always, reviews are always welcome. Hope you are enjoying the story. Next chapter we will be going back to District 12 with Jack. Have a nice night. **


	7. Step One

**Step One**

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I were in the Square watching the mandatory viewing of the Games. The Everdeen's and Hawthorn's were no with the rest of the crowd, we had tried finding then when Madge told us that the families of the tributes usually watched in the privacy of their homes. Apparently very few District 12 tributes survive the initial blood bath.

It was a surreal moment when the screens flickered to life. We got a panoramic view of the arena, none of the tributes had arrived yet.

"This is great!" I exclaimed quietly to Kim, my hopes rising as I took in the arena.

Kim shot me a glare. "Great?! How the hell is this _great_? You know how many teenagers are about to die? Possibly Kat or Peeta?"

I shook my head, she was only focusing on the first surface of the situation. "Look, Kim," I pointed up to the screen, "really look."

She rolled her eyes. "I see it, Jack. A big forest with a lake. It's still –," she stopped realization entering her eyes. "A forest!"" She yelled happily, clapping both her hands over her mouth as the people around us looked at her. "Sorry," she said to the crows softly as their eyes slowly turned away.

"Exactly," I whispered into her ear, her cheeks slowly losing the redness of embarrassment. I took Kim's shoulders to face me. "These Games were made for her. She can do it." I pulled her into a hug. "Time to prepare for war," I whispered in her ear, some fear entering myself as I realized what was truly ahead of us. I glanced back at the screen as a countdown began after all the tributes rose out of the ground, and just like that, my hope vanished and fear for the first time in my life, took front seat.

All the tributes were eyeing the supplies and each other. The so called "Careers" had their eyes trained on Katniss. She wasn't aware of it, or at least didn't seem to be. She seemed to be somewhere else all together. I can't even begin to imagine what must be running through her mind. All I knew was that she really needed to focus now. She needed to be the hunter.

Kim grasped my arm. "What is she doing?" The gong had gone off and the result was definitely not what I had been expecting. In fact, I think it safe to say that no one in District 12 had expected it.

It was complete chaos, everyone running every which way, blood being sprayed here and there as tributes dropped with all sorts of wounds. But the thing I hadn't suspected was the way Peeta and Katniss reacted. Peeta had charged straight forward, complete determination on his face. Katniss, well, Katniss hesitated. And then it hit me, it made perfect sense now.

"She's a hunter, Kimmy. She's used to stalking, complete silence, not complete chaos and loud noises. She's not sure how to react." The screen focused in on a group of four, one of which was Peeta, two from a Career District, and the other I believe from District 6. I could feel the tension in the crowd as we all waited for the inevitable, except, it didn't come, well, at least not for Peeta. One of the Careers handed Peeta a sword and gestured towards the weeping tribute from District 6, and with one smooth motion, Peeta plunged the sword in and out, the tribute following to ground grasping at the gaping hole in his stomach. Without a look back at the dying boy, Peeta followed the two careers, getting pats on his back. "The real question is what the _hell_ is _he_ doing?"

Kim was staring in shock as the camera followed the retreating pack of Careers with Peeta amongst their ranks. "Is he….did he….what is he….is he…." She looked up at me, tongue tied. "Is he with the Careers?" she barely whispered the question.

I shrugged, not sure what to think as the camera snapped back to Katniss as she retreated into the safety of the trees. "Maybe Katniss and him came up with some kind of plan, like implementing a spy into the ranks to kill them off one by one."

Kim shook her head as they showed the bodies being lifted into the hovercrafts. "I don't think so, Jack. I don't think Kat had a hand in this. Maybe Peeta has a different plan, or maybe he's trying to make people feel sorry for Katniss so they'll sponsor her."

Now that was interesting. "What do you mean?"

Kim sighed a laugh, obviously not so surprised anymore, convinces she'd figured it out. "He just told all of Panem how he has this huge crush on her, now he's joined the Careers. Who will the Careers try to target first?"

I see where she was going. "Katniss."

"Correct. Ultimate betrayal, lead her enemies to her, sponsors will rally to her aid."

"Or he's trying to lead the Careers away from her, keep her safe, give her a better chance."

Kim shrugged, grabbing my hand. "We will have to wait and see how it plays out, but I've got a plan on how to communicate with the other Districts," she gave me her smirk as we started to walk away from the Square.

"Let's go find Gale and you can fill us in." She stopped in her tracks, looking down at the dirt road. "What's wrong?"

She chewed her lip nervously before looking up at me. "That's just it Jack. I don't think we should fill Gale in. I don't think he should have any more to do with this. He's in too deep, it's too personal."

"But that will work for us. These people know him, they will follow him, they will believe in him."

"But look how he's already been acting, and the Games just started. I understand he wants Kat home, but he will go to any cost for her."

"I thought that was the point. So she can show the people of Panem that the government can be defeated."

Kim shook her head. "She'll only be able to do that if _both_ of them make it home alive."

"And Gale is only concerned about _her_ coming home alive."

Kim nodded, glancing back at the screen as they showed the footage from the blood bath again. "Think about it Jack. He's not the right leader for this rebellion." She was quiet for a moment before a look of complete determination and seriousness took over her facial features. "Kat is my friend, and I want her to come back, but let's be honest. This," she gestured to all of 12. "is _not_ our home. Our home is in Seaford, our friends, our family, are in Seaford. We are here for a reason and you told me, you Jack, told me that you knew why, it was to end these horrible games and free Panem from Snow. That can be achieved whether or not Kat and Peeta make it out alive or not."

"Are you saying we should give up on Katniss?"

"Of course not. I'm saying we can use her victory or death to our advantage. If Kat dies out there, yes we'll be sad and I will mourn her, but Gale, he will be completely defeated. He's too personally attached to the situation to have a leadership role. He could jeopardize the whole rebellion by letting his personal feelings take center stage."

"But we don't even know if that would even happen."

"It already has, Jack! You heard him the day of the Reaping. It only matters if Kat makes it back, he'll do anything for her, but is that who you would want to follow into war? Cause that's where this is all leading! You just said it, you just said to prepare for war. Would you want Gale watching your back in the middle of war if Kat doesn't make it? Or if Peeta makes it and Kat doesn't?" She shook her, sighing deeply. "Don't you get it? We have no personal connection here. We can make the wisest decisions."

"But Kim, the personal and emotional connections are the reasons why people begin to rebel in the first place. If we take him out, how are we gonna rally the forces and get them ready to fight and lead them into battle?"

She rubbed her temples, obviously getting frustrated. "Fine, but I think he should just be here for morale, not making any strategies."

"So you want to take over as the head leader or whatever?"

"No, Jake. I think _you_ should take over."

I started leading Kim back to our home as I noticed a couple Peacekeepers looking at us. This was not something that needed to be discussed in public. "We'll talk to Gale," I said in tone that would prove I was not going to change my mind. I bit my tongue as I heard Kim's frustrated sigh. I knew this wasn't over, but we couldn't just cut Gale out of this. We also couldn't rely on Katniss, as much as I hated to say it, Kim was right, whether she lived or died, it would be an advantage. She had unknowingly become a pawn for our rebellion that was literally thrown together within minutes after the Reaping. How could that fall apart, right?

"I really hope you don't come to regret this, Jack," Kim whispered as we slipped out the hole in the fence. If Gale wasn't out in the woods yet, he would be soon, there was no way Gale was just going to kick back after watching Peeta join the Careers. And if he hasn't seen it, then there was only one reason for him missing a mandatory viewing; hunting out in the woods. We would find him one way or other and a long talk was sure to follow.

I watched Kim quickly climb a tree that was next to one of Gales traps. It had a rabbit in it still, so we knew he'd be coming this way eventually. It was crazy how much someone could change within a year. Kim has always been strong and not one to back down in anything he truly believed. But she has never been so, whats the word, outdoorsy? I was seeing her in a whole new light.

I really missed Seaford and my friends. I want to get home. Will Kim go back to the way she was before we somehow ended up here in Panem? Would I want her to?

"You comin' up or just gonna chill down in the weeds?" Kim asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed a knot in the tree and started to climb, sitting on notch in the branch next to hers. We could see the game trail perfectly, there was no way Gale would slip by us. "So Kimmy, this plan of yours, can I get a clue?"

With a shrug, she answered. "It's simple really. Who's the only two families in District 12 that have phones that work?"

Working phones in District 12? Ok, I must have really missed something. I have never seen anyone with a phone, mail, or any type of transportation. Save the train of course, but the train was only for transporting the coal to the Capitol and for the Games of course. Not for casual travel.

Kim laughed, I couldn't help but smile, her laugh just did that to me, it was like hearing your favorite song on a bad day, just lightens you up. "Really Jack? Haven't been paying much attention, once again. The Undersee's have a phone. The Mayor needs to keep in contact with the Capitol."

Well that made sense, I guess. "Who's the other one?"

"Haymitch," she said plainly.

"The District drunk?"

Well, yeah, but more importantly, the District Victor, the _only_ District Victor."

"Ok, so the plan?"

"Getting a hold of a phone."

**AN: Comments, reviews, negative or positive, always welcome. Thanks for reading, hoping to update soon **


	8. Communication is Key

**Communication is Key**

**Gale's POV**

To say I was pissed was a huge understatement. I couldn't believe that _he_ would betray Catnip like that! How could he join up with the Careers? 12 never joined the Careers! After claiming he loves her, he goes against her? I'm going to kill him, if he makes it out, I'm going to kill him!

Slipping through the fence, I headed towards my traps. I didn't care about stealth, I didn't have my sharpshooter with me, she was in some undisclosed location fighting for her life, let the game get scared away, I knew my traps would provide enough meat for my family and the Everdeen's. Prim didn't eat much and her mom was still a mess, hardly touching any food. She'd bounce back though, or Catnip would see that her life turned to hell. There was one thing you never did with Katniss, do anything that would make life harder for Prim. There were two things you never did with me, mess with my family or mess with Katniss, and Peeta Mellark just crossed number two.

I picked up one of my traps that had a rabbit in it. I was about to tie the carcass to my shoulder strap when I got the feeling I was being watched. Of course, the one day I venture out into my own world unarmed. If dumbass Mellark hadn't pulled his little stunt, I would have never left my bow behind! Damn you, Mellark! A sword in my side even when far away in the arena!

Trying to act naturally, I slowly lowered the rabbit back down into the weeds, bending down like I was examining or getting ready to skin the rabbit. I scanned the forest flooring for anything that could be used as a weapon. No matter how hard I listened, I couldn't hear a single foot step. There was only one person that could sneak up on me, especially in a wooded area, and she was currently gone, hopefully figuring out a way to kill Mellark.

I stole a quick glance over my shoulder. I couldn't see anyone or anything, but I did hear something from above. Picking up a pretty thick stick, I stood and focused in the tree, stopping in my tracks as Jack and Kim broke out laughing.

"Gonna throw a stick at us, huh?" Kim joked, acting afraid as she jumped down, Jack right behind her.

Dropping my makeshift weapon, I shook my head. "Now is not a time for joking around. Did you not see the blood bath?" I tried to remain calm, honest, but Mellark was under my skin. Lying, two-faced, son-of-a-bitch. If I ever got my hands on him!

"'Course we saw it," Jack replied, leaning against the tree. "Pretty risky move by Peeta, but definitely an advantage."

An advantage? What the hell were they thinking? He had just joined the deadliest group in the Games! I shoved Jack against the tree hard, catching him off guard. "He'll kill her!" I shouted.

"Jack!" Kim cried, trying to force me off him. I pushed her away when a fist connected with my face, pain spreading throughout my head when a foot made contact with my gut, forcing me to kneel over.

"Don't ever lay a finger on her again," Jack threatened, moving to stand in front of Kim. "I get you're worried for Katniss, Gale, but think all this through. Don't you see how this works for us?"

This kid had to be kidding. "Think of it as it was Kim!" I stood, leaning against the tree, wanting more than anything to be with my Catnip. "The one person that was supposed to be her ally betrayed her and joined the one group that would stop at nothing to make sure she was killed. Would you be sitting here saying it was an advantage then?"

There was a moment of silence as Jack and Kim exchanged looks. Obviously those looks spoke of something I knew nothing about, judging by their faces. "Let me explain," Jack said calmly, Kim shaking her head. "Kim, take the rabbit back to 12 and prepare it for the Hob," he told her.

"But Jack!"

"Now, Kim!" I had never heard Jack get cross with Kim before, but she did as she was told, throwing one last look at us as she headed back, very clearly pissed off that was being dismissed. I gave a questioning look to Jack. "Let me explain this, and all the way, don't interrupt."

There's a sentence you never wanted to hear, it was just an announcement that whatever was about to be said is royally going to piss you off. And me, well, I'm already royally pissed, so this was just going to make it worse. That's just great! "I'm not making any promises."

Jack sighed, leaning against a separate tree. "Look, we don't think Peeta joined the Careers to hurt Katniss," he raised a hand as I was about to speak up. "We believe he did it to either act as a spy and kill from within, or to protect her, get her sponsors, get Panem to sympathize with her."

Well that was just ridiculous! "Or," I said, "he claimed to have crush on her to soften her up and make her that much easier to kill. She wouldn't expect it!" That was obvious for anyone who cared to pay attention.

Jack shook his head, kicking away from the tree. "You don't get it. Peeta just made Katniss the one to root for, the one to follow. She'll be on everyone's mind, how she's feeling about the supposed betrayal, how she'll ever make it, how is her heart ever going to cope. She just became the symbol of hope, and if she wins –"

"When she wins," I cut him off.

"_When_ she wins, she'll be the one people will follow, people will rise up with her, because she defeated the odds, even when the one that loved her went against her. But it's not just that," he continued. "If she doesn't not win,"

"That will –"

"Let me finish!" He yelled. Once more, I bit my tongue, feeling anger boil again. "If she does not win, people will want to rally for her. True love," he raised a hand as I was about to retort, "torn apart because of the Games. Two lovebirds torn apart because of a death game. But even more importantly, Gale, if _both_, her and Peeta, make it back, she'll be the reason for the rebellion, the spark. Panem will rally behind her. Katniss is their hope, and people will do anything to keep their hope alive."

I didn't like it, in fact, I hated it. But I didn't have to like it, Katniss was already making an impression, but not because of her skills as a hunter, but because of what Peeta had said. Peeta. Forever the thorn in my side.

"Do you see where we're coming from?"

Maybe if it were under different circumstances. Maybe if I wasn't pissed off. Maybe if it wasn't Katniss. But it was. "I'm not saying I do, I'm not saying I don't. All I'm saying is I don't like it."

Jack slowly nodded. "I can live with that. Just remember, we still have a job to do. We have an army to build, and Kim has a plan to get other districts with us."

"Oh, really? How does she plan to do that?"

"I'll let her explain."

We found Kim sitting outside with a bloodied knife, the rabbit skin hanging on a line and the skinned rabbit already cleaned and quartered for fast sell to Greasy Sae. She was not happyas the glare she shot us proved. "Finally back from your _private_ talk, I see."

"Don't start, Kim," Jack started.

"Not now," I cut in. "In the house, we have business to discuss."

Kim glared at me, I glared back until she finally stood, stabbing the knife into a small wooden table used for butchering smaller game, and walked into the house, Jack followed. I glanced around before going in and shutting the door.

"So," Kim said, leaning against a counter. "What did you two discuss?"

"How you discovered a way to communicate with the Districts," I said quickly. If we could see and know what was happening in the other eleven districts, we'd e better off on organizing.

With a roll of her eyes, Kim responded. "With a phone."

"A phone?" I couldn't help but laugh. That was just insane. I tried to settle down, stifling my laughter by clamping my lips shut. I could tell by Kim's death glare that she was seething. "Thanks for the laugh, I needed that. Now, what's the real plan?"

Jack cleared his throat. "That is the real plan. We need to get to a phone."

I shook my head. "You're kidding right? There are so many things wrong with that plan."

Kim crossed her arms. "Like?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Well for starters, we don't have a phone. Not to mention we don't know who to call. And did you ever stop to think about what we would say?"

"We can get a hold of a phone from either the Undersee's or Haymitch," Kim explained. "Madge said she knows people who are against Snow, her dad talks about them a lot. We can call them, drop them hints, try to get a feel, see if they are for real."

"And what if they are just spies for Snow? How are we going to explain how we got access to a phone or their numbers?"

"We won't be giving any concrete details out," Jack cut in. "And who knows, maybe phones are more common in other Districts, like maybe each household has a phone."

While technically that could be a possibility, I highly doubted it. Snow had his hands, and more importantly, his ears, in everything. It was by either pure luck or Snow not caring about the hunting Catnip and I do. I bet if Catnip and I had disappeared we would have sucked up into a hovercraft much like the couple had been the day Jack and Kim showed up. Then again, we were planning a rebellion. Snow would know soon enough. "Haymitch would be the better choice. He's away for the Games, he's house is free game for now. Better to keep the Undersee's out of this as much as possible, no need to put them in danger, yet at least. Who knows, maybe Haymitch has some numbers listed, I'd trust his contacts more than the Mayors." I headed towards the door.

"Why would you trust a drunks contacts?" Kim asked as they followed.

"Because he's a drunk, he won't have diplomatic contacts. He hates the Games, who do you think he talks to, if anyone?" With that, I signaled for them remain quiet and headed towards Victor Village and Haymitch's house.

"Are you sure about his?" Kim asked, worried. "It's not like we can just break into his house or anything."

I shrugged as we went to the back part of the house, away from Peacekeepers eyes. Peering through the windows, I could see the house was a mess. I tried the back door, surprised to find it unlocked. I pushed the door open and walked in.

"We can't go in there!" Kim whispered, peering inside the door, but not entering.

"It was unlocked. You wanted a phone, right?" Kim nodded. "Well, then come on."

Navigating my way through the mess, I found the phone in a pretty organized room off the dining room. "Found it," I called. Kim came running in with Jack. She picked it up and smiled, putting it back down.

"There's a dial tone," she said happily to Jack. Don't ask me what that meant. I've never used a phone, hell, this was the first phone I ever saw in person.

"Help me find a contacts book," Kim said, rummaging through a bunch of papers. Jack was flipping through a book. I noticed a small door over in a darkened corner. I tried to open it, finding it strange that it would be locked. I started kicking the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked, putting the book down.

"It's locked."

"So?"

"Well, don't you find it strange that Haymitch wouldn't lock his house, but he would lock a small compartment in his phone calling, office type room?" I kicked the door again, satisfied with the cracking noise.

"Still not seeing your point."

With a frustrated sigh, I turned to face them. "His house was left unsecured, in a complete mess. But, then we come into this room, pretty organized and mess free with a locked door. He's hiding something and I want to know what it is." Turning back to the door, I gave one last kick, the door caved. Kneeling, I moved the pieces away finding a box. "Meet me in the living room," I said as I pulled the box in front of me.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kim asked, looking to Jack who just shrugged.

"Could have names we need," I said, opening it up and pulling papers out, shocked as I skimmed over some of the content.

Kim and Jack took a few pages out reading over the words, shock taking over their faces.

"You mean –" Kim started.

"There's already –" Jack stopped.

"Looks like it," I whispered, picking up a page that had Katniss' name on it. It went into detail about her hunting and devotion to Prim. There was a not scribbled on the bottom: "Our best bet" it read. Under the note, a list of names, most previous victors, but Effie's name and those of that made up Katniss' make-up team were also on there with a drawing of a mockingay.

Going down a few more pages, words turned to code. "Looks like our town drunk has been up to something." I said sitting back.

Jack took a page and handed it to me. "It was no accident Prim's name was called. They knew Katniss would volunteer for her." I scanned the page that turned out to be a note that detailed how to rig the Reaping so Prim's name would be picked.

"There is definitely something going on here," Kim said, leaning into Jack, making me miss Catnip even more. "What about all of these pages in code?"

"Easy, we crack the code."

"And how do we begin that," Jack questioned.

I picked up a slip of paper with a name and number on it. "We call Ms. Effie, of course."


	9. Trust Your Heart or Trust Your Brain

**AN: I'm so sorry. I've been beyond busy lately, I will start updating once a week again though. It's a great stress reliever. Thank you for the reviews and follows, it really encourages me to continue, hence the reason for this update. Thank you to all the readers and I hope you can forgive me for the lapse in time from the last update. You'll be glad to know that I have already started the next chapter as well, and that will be up next week. This week, however, we will be joining Katniss back in the arena.**

**Trust Your Heart or Trust Your Brain?**

**Katniss POV**

Being woken up in the middle of the "night", let's face it, I have no way of knowing if it's truly night or just the Game Makers tricking my mind, is never the way anyone wants to start their day. Myself included. Sure I wake up early back in 12 all the time to go hunting, but that's different. That's on my terms. People tromping through the woods like a herd of trumpeting elephants; not my terms, therefore, not welcomed. Especially when that herd of elephants just happen to be the deadliest group in the arena, the oh so blessed, want to kill you in the worst ways imaginable, lick your blood from my blade, Careers. And, lucky me, they decided to pick the very tree I'm hiding in, trying to get my beauty rest for the cameras in, to stake out the surroundings before going in for the kill of the idiot who was dumb enough to start a fire in the middle of night, sending a signaling beckon of smoke to all of us killers trying to make it back home. Of the Careers would come, they are the only ones who beyond a doubt, want to be here, specifically to kill off us lower districts. For pride, for glory, for even more riches!

But, believe it or not, that's not the worst part. Oh no, it certainly is not. For whom should I find among these blood-thirsty eradicators….that's right, the very boy that I'm supposed to be "saving" from these Games. The very one that I'm magically supposed to bring out of the Games with me and undermine the government with. Yea, you can say that this kind of puts a damper on that whole plan! How the hell am I suppose to save him when he's gone and implanted himself in their very group! How they even decided to let him join their golden ranks, I have no idea. Peeta is not a killer. He's kind, he's sweet, he's caring. There is no way that he would stoop to their level and kill. He told me he wouldn't. He told me that he would never become what the Games wanted him to be. There's no way Peeta would have lied, not to me. He just isn't like that.

Shaking my head, I brought myself out of my thoughts and focused on the group as they disappeared into the foliage. At the sound of the girls cries and pleading, I turned my head away. True, I can't see it from here, but in mind, it's almost like I'm standing right by her, which I'm sure the Careers wished I was. Gale told me that this wouldn't be any different than what we do at home when we are hunting game, I tried to believe him, I wanted to, honest I did. However, killing and gutting a rabbit, bird, squirrel, or when I'm lucky, a deer…I don't know how to really explain it, but it's different, and not just a little, but a lot. The game I kill, I kill to consume. These kids that I'm being forced to outlive, well that's just killing to kill, to entertain a bunch of rich brats who have a completely twisted view of reality and sport. Which brings me back to the same question from the very beginning, can I do it?

As the girls pleading came to an abrupt stop, I closed my eyes and bowed my head out of respect before turning my eyes back toward the very loud noise of the Careers hooting and a hollering. Another life ended by their hands, of course they'd celebrate. With any luck, they'd keep stomping through the forest back to wherever their haven was and take their rest. I laughed to myself, shaking my head as they once again stopped at the base of my own personal haven. That's my luck for you.

"Where's the cannon?" A male asked, as he walked a little back towards the girl tributes resting spot. Moving as quietly as possible, it looked like it was the tribute from 2, Cato, a true killing machine, if what I observed in training was any clue to his potential.

"Let's just go," I'd know that voice anywhere. That was Peeta. But Cato was right, there was no cannon, Peeta was trying to save her, that is so like him, putting others before himself. It makes no sense that the Careers would want him around, "they may be waiting for us to get far enough away for the hovercraft."

"No," the brunette from 2, Clove I believe, joined Cato, taking out her throwing daggers. "Cato's right, they should have sounded the cannon. She's still alive. I'll take care of it." She said that a little too happily for my liking.

Cato grabbed the back of Clove's shirt as she was about to walk past. "No, this kill is mine."

"No," Peeta spoke up, joining them, taking out his knife, "it's mine."

Say what? I must be losing it, there's no way I just heard Peeta volunteer to kill someone.

The Careers exploded, arguing over the kill. That is until their fearless leader, Cato, raised a hand, silencing them. "Let Lover Boy do it."

"What?" That was Glimmer, lovely name right? Perfect for someone coming off as a whore, wouldn't you agree?

"Let him prove his loyalty. See if he has it in him to kill. To lead us to his little bitch."

Little bitch? I suppose that must be me. So, the Careers let him join because Peeta agreed to lead them to me…interesting.

Peeta sent them a look before running off into the forest.

"We should kill him." There's Glimmer again, rubbing up on Cato.

"We have no way of finding her without him. She covers her tracks, he knows her. He knows where she would hide."

Oh, if they would only look up. He had already led them straight to me. The feeling of betrayal seeping through me, definitely not something I was expecting. I was supposed to be leading him to safety, playing the part of his guardian, more or less. That was the plan. That was my role. That was my only role. To get him and myself home. So why does it feel like I just got stabbed in the back?

At the sound of a cannon, I quickly looked at the spot Peeta had disappeared into as he came back out. "It's done," he said, bending down to clean his blade. I could not believe that there was blood on it. He just killed someone. He just did what he said he would never do. He lied to me. "I told you I would take you to her, and I will."

My blood ran cold at his words. By the sound of his voice he was dead serious. He was going to lead them to me. To kill me. I felt the sting of tears on the brim of my eyes as I watched him. I clutched my one little blade, my only defense, as he glanced up at the tree I was hiding in. He seemed to lock eyes on me for a second before turning away, standing back up. "Let's get moving. She would never stop this far away from a water source." All the Careers, patted his back as they headed back from the way they came, muttering about how they were going to kill us all. Lovely group of people, really. Peeta glanced back up in my tree before following his group.

I was idiot to listen to him, the very distinct feeling of betrayal and regret and pain screaming through my brain, but heart battling every thought trying to find the Peeta that I knew, trying to make excuses. I don't know what to believe at this point. But I do know three things; one, I never cry, reinforcing my walls, my eyes quickly dried. Two, whether Peeta is the man I believed or not, he just gave away the fact that I'm far away from a water source, which means I need to move now, while the temperature is low enough to keep my body cool and reframe from losing liquids. And three, now is not the time to allow myself to get mixed up in stupid emotional distress. I have a mission, whether I like it or not, to get myself and Peeta back to 12, and I will do it! If Peeta can kill, I can. And I'm better at it. Guaranteed.

I quickly gathered my things into my pack and made my way down the tree, moving in the opposite direction of the Careers. Step one, find water. Step two, get the bow and arrows from Glimmer. Let the Games begin.

**Jack's POV**

"Just what exactly do you plan to say to Effie?" I asked. We had just broken into Haymitch's house in Victor's Village, found a secret little compartment, and papers written in some code and proof that Katniss entering the Games was in fact on purpose. The question now is why.

Gale stood from couch, moving towards the phone. "I'll think of something."

Kim blocked Gale's path. I hated it when she did stuff like this. She had that look on her face. There was no way she was willingly going to let Gale pass, and if even so much as thinks of laying a finger on her, I will see him gutted where he stands. No one, and I mean no one, messes with my Kimmy.

"Let Jack do it," she said, crossing her arms. Why? Why did she have to say that? What the hell am I supposed to say?

Gale turned to look at me, throwing me an accusing eye. Throwing my hands up in defense, I spoke, "I did not encourage that." Taking a step forward, I glanced at the papers that were on the top of the box. "Everything's written in code, except for the word 'flames' and 'spread'."

"So?" Gale said, crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes to myself, before picking up some papers and looking at him. "So, 'flames' and 'spread' are of some importance. If everything's in code, they won't talk openly to someone not within their conspiring group. Perhaps these two words are clues to some form of key phrase, to prove you can be trusted or something."

"Like, 'Spreading flames', or, 'The flames will widen'," Kim asked from the calling rooms entryway.

"I'm not sure," I softly replied, scanning over a couple of pages. They were a jumble of letters and numbers, none of it made any sense. There had to be someone here that could be trusted, that Haymitch trusted. "Ripper!" I said loudly, looking at both of them.

"What about her?" Gale asked, coming back to the papers. "I don't see her name on her."

I shook my head. "Of course not, you never write down the names of those conspiring against a group or organization, that'd be like handing them a death certificate. But think about it. Haymitch drinks, a lot, and he gets his liquor from Ripper. When people are drunk, they say thinks they shouldn't. Or if he's just portraying a drunk, then wouldn't Ripper be in on it?"

Kim nodded. "Worth checking." She agreed. I could almost always count on her to agree with me, it encouraged me, made me feel like I truly did know what I was doing. And even the times she didn't agree, she always knew the right way to get me in the correct direction. There's just something about her. She just always knows what to do and say. She's my spark.

Gale shook his head. "I don't think it's Ripper you should be questioning. Ripper and Catnip don't have any type of relationship. Catnip is closest to Greasy Sae. We always do what we can to stay on good terms with her; she's always there to trade with. If he wanted information on the Everdeen's, he'd get it from her. She'd never tell a living soul, it's just not her ways. If anyone is to trust in the Hob, it's Greasy Sae."

I nodded in agreement. Gale knew everything about the Hob and the Everdeen's, there's no way I wouldn't listen to his advice in this situation. "We have to be smart about it though. Peacekeeper's are always lingering near there."

"What about Effie?" Kim asked. "I don't think we should forget about her, we should at least make contact. Maybe she can lead us in a right direction."

Gale seemed to be having an inner battle, before he shoved the number towards me. "Just make contact."

I took the paper, shaking my head as I headed into the calling room. I didn't really think this was a good idea. I didn't know Effie, Effie certainly didn't know me, she had no reason to. I picked up the phone and dialed. Part me hoped it was a wrong number, but my heart sank as I heard it ring, and it sank even more when I heard Effie's overly happy voice chime out a greeting. What was I going to say?

"Hey, Effie. We are spreading the flames," I said in a somewhat questioning voice, shaking my head at how stupid it sounded.

It was dead quiet on the other end. I glanced behind me to see Gale and Kim looking at me expectantly. I shrugged my shoulders, turning my back to them again. "Hello?" I said, wondering if we were disconnected.

"Who is this?" Effie whispered quickly.

"Jack Brewer," I said, dropping my head as I realized that I should have used a fake name.

"From 12?" She said slowly.

Hmm…maybe she did know me. I am a friend of Katniss', well, as much as someone could be with her. "Yes, from 12."

I heard her clear throat, her overly happy voice returning. "Wonderful news!" She said loudly into the phone, making me move the receiver a little away from my ear. "That's so touching of this….Greasy Sae and yourself to be arranging a collection. I'll pass the information on to Haymitch. It will travel faster than the Mockingjay's song. Tell me, what does the amount look like thus far?"

I glanced back at Kim and Gale as I ran her words through my head. She was sending key words in her sentences; I just needed to make sense of them. "Uh, the Hob and Seam have been providing everything they can," I replied, assuming she was asking for our forces. It wasn't a complete lie, the people in the Hob, which consist of mostly people from Seam, seemed all for it not too long ago.

"It's so great to hear the district support. I assure you, the message will be transferred to Haymitch, he will be in contact with you, expect communications about the transfer on the morrow. Good day to you, Mr. Jack Brewer, and may the fire never die."

With a click, the call was ended. I hung up the receiver, running the words through my head.

"Well?" Kim asked.

"There's definitely something bigger going on here. It's time we get on board. I didn't get too much, I didn't get a thing about the code. But, Haymitch will be sending communications to us tomorrow. Until then, we need to figure out what connection there is to Katniss and a mockingjay."

"A mockingjay?" Gale asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was something Effie said, about her message traveling faster than a mockingjay's song."

"When she sings, even the mockingjays stop to listen," Gale said. "She's the mockingjay, has to be."

"Ok, say he's right, and mockingjay is code for Kat, what's next?" Kim asked. "Do we just wait around until tomorrow for whatever communication we are to expect from Haymitch?"

I shook my head. "We are heading to the Hob."

"Why?"

I grinned. "Greasy Sae."

"I thought we were waiting on that," Kim said.

I shook my head again. "Effie specifically said her name. Something about a collection. She knows something. We need to find out what it is."

I started towards the door, Kim behind me, when we heard Gale. "Wait, we need to put this back. We can't risk anyone else finding it." I hated to admit it, but he was right. We put everything back in the box and back in the compartment we found, moving a small table from the living room in front of the opening to hide it from plain view.

"Alright," I said, "tonight, we meet up at the Hob, we'll ask her tonight, during her main serving time, not too suspicious. Until then, act normal."

Gale and Kim nodded, we left, each going our separate ways. I couldn't help but smile. Tonight we would find out what we need, I just know. Starting tomorrow, we would finally be doing our part of this rebellion. Snow won't know what hit him.

**AN: That's it, not great, I know, sorry, had to get back into it. Thanks for reading, please review, it does help encourage me to stay active with the story. Have a great night and be back next week **


	10. When to Step Up

When to Step Up

Kim POV

When the boys weren't looking, I pocketed a couple of the encoded papers. There's so much of this that makes absolutely no sense! I know Jack…and Gale, want to speak with Greasy Sae, and I'm not saying it's a bad idea, I just think it was all just a little too easy to get that information. Haymitch and the other members of whatever this is, went to so much trouble to make up their own code, I don't see why Effie would just come out and say Greasy Sae's name. What if it's, I don't know, a trap or something. She is from the Capitol, afterall. I don't know, maybe it's just me being paranoid, but one thing I do know, I'm going to crack this code.

I silently followed the boys out and back towards the Seam. There was so much going through my mind, I couldn't focus on anything. I need to get away; I need some time to myself, to sort through everything. Stopping in my tracks, I sighed looking around. We were in the middle of one of the alleys that separated the Seam from the Town folks. "I'll catch up with you guys later at the Hob," I said with a firm nod of my head as I made my decision.

Both boys turned to face me. "What?" Jack asked.

"I'll meet up with ya guys at the Hob tonight."

"Where do you think you'll be going?" Gale questioned, like he had a right to ask me that, like he was my father.

"I just need some air."

"There's lots of air between here and our home," Jack answered, walking towards to me.

I shook my head. "Real funny, Jack." I took a relaxing breath. "I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"It's dangerous right now. It isn't a time to be off on your own," Gale cut in.

"Dangerous?" I scuffed. "How is right now any more dangerous than yesterday? Or last week? Or last month?"

"He's right, Kim."

I couldn't believe that Jack would back Gale up! After all the times that I've had his back and took his lead, he's not even going to let me have some time to just let me be me?! "How Jack? No one knows anything about anything! We don't even know anything about the thing we think we should know! We are all in the dark! Today is not any more dangerous than yesterday, because we don't know anything!"

Gale stepped forward, crossing his arms. "Maybe she just isn't tough enough for this."

"HA! You're joking, right?! You're really questioning _my_ ability?" I don't know what the hell he's thinking, but I've had it! "First off, you have no _idea_ what I'm capable of. Second, last I checked, I wasn't the one ready to kill anything in sight because Peeta decided to join the Careers!"

"Stupid bitch!" Gale made to lunge at me but Jack blocked him off, sweeping Gale's legs out from beneath him, grabbing his arm and holding him down.

"Don't you _ever_ attack her again! Now both of you calm down!" Jack looked at me with questioning eyes. "This isn't the time to see who's more righteous. We gotta stick together, for Katniss, for Peeta, for the plan."

I crossed my arms, shaking my head. "Katniss can take care of herself. Peeta can, quite obviously, take care of himself. And even if they couldn't, they aren't here to see if we are together or not. The only thing that we can do to help them is try to figure out this mystery on why Katniss was, not so surprisingly, chosen for the Games. And the plan, really Jack? What plan? Cause the only that is out there, we don't know anything about!"

Shaking my head, I looked Jack in the eyes. "I will say it one last time, and keep in mind, I'm not asking for permission, I'm telling you what I've already decided to do. I'm taking sometime to myself. You and you're new BFF here can go back to his place and I'll see you both later tonight." I shoulder checked Jack as I headed for my home.

There's a time to follow and there's a time lead. But there's also a time when you need to break off and do what _you_ feel is right, and right now, I need to do this on my own.

~At Kim's Home in the Seam~

Storming in my home, I grabbed some rabbit jerky. If you had asked me a year ago to eat some rabbit jerky, I would have looked at you strange, but now, it's a staple in my diet. Not only that, but I kill, skin, clean, and make it all myself now! I've changed in a lot of ways since I mysteriously ended up here in District 12 of Panem. I have no idea how we ended up here or why. We believe it's to help free Panem from Snow and the Hunger Games, but still doesn't explain why it had to be us, we are barely teenagers ourselves.

Since being here, we've both grown up a lot, we had to. But there are day, like today, I really miss Seaford, the guys, and my family; where I'm waiting to wake up from this incredibly long and realistic dream. Especially since we are, in all reality, planning a rebellion, which will mean we will be fighting in a war.

Rubbing my eyes, I refocused on the papers I had smuggled out of Haymitch's house. Letters, numbers, symbols…none of it made any real sense to me. Every time I thought I was getting close to solving part of it, it stopped working! It was so frustrating! Jumping out of my chair as an idea hit me, I grabbed some ash from the oven in the kitchen. Returning to the papers, I flipped them over and rubbed the ash over the back of the paper.

"ARGH!" Nothing appeared! No secret message, no key, no nothing! "Stupid! There were no marks from it being done the first time! Of course it wouldn't work!" Slumping down into my chair, I laid my head on the table, releasing a long sigh. "Greasy Sae," I whispered. I didn't want to believe she could help, didn't want to believe it was that easy, that straight forward, but maybe it was. Glancing out the window, I could see I still have a couple hours before the boys were suppose to be at the Hob. With new determination, I picked up the papers and headed for Greasy Sae. I wanted answers and she shouldn't be busy. Now was the time.

~The Hob~

I headed straight for Greasy Sae. There wasn't anyone around her, the miner's haven't been brought up yet so there wasn't anyone for her to feed. Taking a seat at one of the stools, we just looked at each other for a minute.

"Well, what can I get for ya, child?"

"Information."

Greasy Sae chuckled. "I'm an old woman who knows a lot of things. You'll need to be a bit more specific for me girl."

Stealing a quick glance over my shoulder, I leaned forward a little. "What can you tell me about the Mockingjay?"

"The mockingjay?" Greasy Sae laughed. "Why, it's a bird! Repeats everything it hears, everyone knows that!"

Shaking my head, I pressed on. "How is the Mockingjay suppose to spread the flames across Panem?"

I knew I was onto something by the very serious look on Greasy Sae's face. "You make no sense. I told you, the mockingjay is a bird."

"And I say the Mockingjay is Katniss." Pulling the coded papers out of my pocket, I slid them across to her. "And I say you know what this means."

Greasy Sae took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes scanning the entire Hob before snapping back to me. "Where did you find these?"

"Doesn't matter. What's it mean?"

"Don't go messing in things you know nothing about."

I shook my head. "You were here when we rallied everyone. You know we want the same thing!"

Greasy Sae leaned in close to me. "You three worked off their emotions. You got them to _say_ they wanted to rise against the Capitol. But how many of them do you truly think are _willing_ to go through with it?"

She may have a point there. "Even so," I had to get this information! "She's my girl and you are –"

"She is not your girl," Greasy Sae interrupted. "She most likely isn't even your friend. She may put up with you, help you, but do not mistake that for trust or friendship. Even if she does see you as a friend, she will most likely never trust you. It's not her way."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Let me tell it to ya straight. Jack and I, we don't belong here! Like this time, era, whatever, we are from the past. We are from a place called Seaford, California in the United States. A year ago, there was an earthquake in Seaford, and Jack and I found ourselves here in this God forsaken place called District 12 of Panem!

"Katniss and Gale saved us that day. They brought us here, taught us how to survive. I am alive today because of her…and Gale, but I owe it to her to her back to 12 alive. And even if that isn't enough for you, Jack and I, we don't even know why we were taken away from our world, our time, our family, our friends!" I couldn't help the emotion that was spilling out with word, the familiar sting of tears coming to my eyes. "We were brought here for a reason. I mean we had to be, right? This kind of thing wouldn't happen if there wasn't a reason for it! We finally believe that reason is to free Panem from Snow and the Hunger Games.

"We finally have a sense of purpose. And if we can pull it off, maybe, just maybe, we can go back home." I couldn't stop the tears from slipping down my cheeks. "I'm begging you, please do not take our sense of purpose away, especially sense we just got it back."

It remained quiet for a while. With a sigh and shake of my head, I wiped my eyes and turned ready to leave. "Meet me outback," I turned to face Greasy Sae, "tonight at midnight. Bring Jack and Gale. No Gale, no information. And I'll be holding on to these. Now be gone, I got a stew to finish making. Remember, no Gale no nothing."

With a nod, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and headed for the Hawthorn's.

~With the Boys~

Stopping in front of Gale's door, I slowly raised my hand to knock.

"Come to apologize?" Gale's voice called from behind me.

"For what?" I snorted. "Telling the truth, Mr. Bi-Polar?"

"That's enough," came Jack's voice as they approached me. "You've been crying."

I hung my head. "I had a talk with Greasy Sae," I said softly, no point in beating around the bush.

"You went without us?" Jack questioned.

"So, are you like in charge of this whole entire thing now?" Gale asked, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't like that, ok. I just…I just needed to make something very clear to her. I just needed to do it on my own, alright?"

"No. We're supposed to be working together, aren't we?"

"That's not what's important," Jack cut in. "Right now anyways." He gave me that look; this wasn't over, not by a long shot. "What did she have to say?"

"We are meeting her behind the Hob at midnight. We should bring the box too, just to be safe."

"Fine," Gale said. "Let's go to Haymitch's. We can stay there until it's time to head to the Hob. Maybe we can work on team building." He replied sarcastically, shooting me a glare as he headed towards Victor Village.

"Hey Kim," Jack said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea Jack?"

"I don't know what's happened, but you've been really distant since the woods." He paused. "He is right ya know. We're supposed to help one another. You need to go back to being a team player." He dropped his hand and caught up to Gale.

Team player? How the hell did he expect us to be a team when everyone on the supposed team has different goals?

I want to go home. To go home, we must free Panem, even if Katniss and Peeta die, we must accomplish our purpose. No one and nothing will get in my way. I will make sure this rebellion happens at all costs.

It feels good to finally have control!


End file.
